the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie Zales
'Mackenzie Zales' Mackenzie Zales is the head cheerleader of the Overland Park Cheer Squad. She is also homecoming queen, part-time model, and member of The Prom committee. 'Personality' Like a cliche stereotypical "popular girl," Mackenize is always telling people off with an aggressive and uncouth manner. In episode 1 when she first meets Deandra for the first time, she immediately brings out her instinctive rudeness and determination. As someone who has a large status at Overland Park High School, Mackenize does not like it when people try to steal her status or try to become better than her. She rarely shows kindness to the student body including her own friends at times. Mackenize has a rather selfish and bratty attitude when you first meet her but behind that evil and snobby demeanor, Mackenize has a strong sense of determination and loyalty when it comes to the cheer squad against the Van Burens. She does not like to give in as shown in episode 1 when Shay Van Buren demands an apology after she calls her a "fucking liar" behind her back. Mackenzie does not give a crap whether you're her enemy or even her friend, she could care less whoever you were as long as you knew that she was basically the queen of Overland Park High School. She is a ruthless person who does not like to be messed with when it comes to her status, the cheer squad, and her younger sister. 'Relationships' Her friends are Brittany and Trisha. They are all members of the cheer squad. Although they are considered friends, she is often seen yelling at them if she thinks they're trying to become more popular than her. She has a little sister in the first grade at Meadowlane Elementary called Caitlin Zales, who Mikayla Van Buren threatens to tell everyone that she has cooties and to push her down a flight of stairs. Although Steven Carmichael is her boyfriend, at prom she got quiet when she heard that Brittany was kissing Ashley Katchadorian's boyfriend. In Episode 1, Deandra said that Shay had told her that she knew all about Mackenzie and Justin Michealson. Therefore, many people believe that they had (or have) a romance. 'Enemies' Her arch-enemy is Shay Van Buren. Due to Shay eating her Lunchable when they were younger. Although, Shay's hatred of her came before this when Mackenzie stole her place as Cheer Captain. Shay has a history of family (mom, sister and great aunt) who were cheer captain's and she hates Mackenzie Zales, for stealing her rightful spot. Appearance Doll Type: Dollar Store Knock off Mackenize Zales looks like your typical Barbie Doll. Throughout the episodes she has only been shown wearing three outfits total in the first season. Her first outfit is shown in episode 1 as a green and blue dress with straps that ties around her neck. As also described in episode 1, Trisha agrees that she's really pretty. She is always seen with her hair up in a high pony tail. Her second outfit is her cheer outfit which is basically a pink uniform with the word Park across the middle. Her third outfit is the dress she wore for the 2012 Overland Park Prom. It's a strapless white dress that's floor length. Trivia *Mackenzie has a little sister in first grade named Caitlyn. *In season 2, she is shown with a bald spot. Category:Characters